


Free

by Waterlily23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlily23/pseuds/Waterlily23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black were many things but most of all they were free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

She was Marlene and He was Sirius. They were many things, beautiful, wild, unpredictable but most of all they were _free._

Of course they were still the same Sirius Black, who got detentions daily and was always seen with James Potter, and the same Marlene McKinnon, who never did her homework and always tripped on the fifth stair to the girls’ dormitory. 

But they were also the Sirius Black who ran through the Forbidden Forest at night not caring what was in there or who saw him, and the Marlene McKinnon who danced out on the grounds barefoot in the rain, in just a white dress and clutching a bottle of firewhiskey.

They knew they’d always be seen as the Sirius Black, who was an outrageous flirt and a roguish marauder, and the Marlene McKinnon, who detested Lily Evans and was rarely seen outside the company of Hestia Jones and Dorcas Meadowes.

Occasionally, they were the Sirius Black who’d stumble out of broom closets at weird times during the day and the Marlene McKinnon who’d stumble out after him, shirt undone, while everyone shot them looks of disgust and disdain.

They were the Marlene McKinnon and the Sirius Black who’d ride through Muggle London on his motorbike, drinking firewhiskey and smoking Muggle cigarettes while singing their favourite Sex Pistols songs at the top of their lungs.

Usually, they were the Marlene McKinnon who wore knee high rainbow socks and lavender converses with her considerably altered uniform and the Sirius Black who rarely turned up to classes and spent his time in an alcove on the third floor singing muggle songs and drawing.

They were Marlene and Sirius, Black and McKinnon. They were lots of things but most of all they were,

 

_free_


End file.
